Kill Danny
by Phantom x Phan
Summary: Agent #43. Target: Danny Phantom. Objective: Find him. Lure him. Capture him. Kill him.
1. Chapter 1

**UPDATE: Phantom Planet is on Nicktoons Network at 6:00 Eastern time today (May 31, 2009)!!!! PLEASE watch and support Danny Phantom! :D I AM SO EXCITED!!!!! XD**

**(Also, I'm sorry this isn't an update of "Kill Danny". I'm working on the next chapter.. but this is just an announcement to let you all know and so you can watch!)**

**x3 Hunter of Phantom x Phan**

**Author's Note**: Random story.. going to be long.. don't know if I should keep up with it or not. It's dedicated to Carp [K-ruptDaniLuvr], 'cause she's awesome and inspiring! (:

Enjoy, and please review.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom.

**Agent # 43**

**Mission # 12**

**Location: Amity Park**

**Target: Danny Phantom, also known as Danny Fenton.**

**Deadline: You have two months.**

**Objective: Find him. Lure him. Capture him.**

_**Kill him.**_

Unable to breathe, the agent for the newly renovated Guys In White agency ran to the main office. As she reached the desk, Ciara Censory, the new leader of the agency, greeted her with a dark, mysterious smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, you can. This mission. I don't think I can... complete it," the agent explained.

"And why is that?" asked Ciara.

"Um.. I'm in the middle of another mission."

"Oh, honey. We can fix that. We'll get another agent for your last mission, and this one can be _all yours_."

"Um....." the agent stuttered, trying desperately to think up an excuse for getting rid of this new mission.

"Complete this mission, and there won't be any problems. If not, there might be some... _trouble_," Ciara said, her facial expression darkening.

The agent turned around and walked away, too afraid to say another word.

**A/N:** Please tell me what you think in a review. (:

Now off to write more..... xD

**xx-Hunter[of Phantom x Phan].**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks to spiritmind675 for the review!

Here's the second chapter to "Kill Danny" dedicated to Carp! (K-ruptDaniLuvr).

Title subject to change.. any ideas? Please PM me or review and tell me. (:

Enjoy, please RxR. XD

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom.

After being offered this job; after months of hard labor and hard training; even after numerous other difficult missions; this was impossible. Totally impossible. For one thing, the agent was never sent to _kill_ someone. Let alone a high school freshman who never did anything wrong to anybody.

This kid was a _hero_. If the agent tried to fight him, the halfa would beat her. She would lose. And there was really nothing she could do about that.

All of a sudden, as the agent was walking out the doors of the now unthinkable agency, someone grabbed her from behind. She was being dragged; like a kidnapping. The agent was pulled into a dark room with a long, wooden table in the middle. She had never been in this place, and when she could see the people around her, it wasn't at all familiar. Then a man in a white suit and sunglasses began to speak.

"So I have heard you wanted to back out of this latest mission?" he asked with a smirk.

The agent didn't answer; she was afraid that whatever came out of her mouth would be rejected.

A minute passed by, still no answer. "Well? Are you going to answer me? Or are we going to have to _make_ you answer?"

Afraid, the agent responded with a nod of her head.

"Yes? You want to back out?" he asked, more suspiciously.

"Yes. I wanted to back out," the agent replied to be clearer.

"And can you tell us why, young one?" asked the man.

"Um... I don't feel.. trained enough to complete it," she answered calmly.

"I hope you know that I can tell when you're lying."

No answer.

"When you lie, there are consequences. You learned that at an early age, didn't you?" asked the man with a sly look on his face.

"Yes. Okay. I know this kid... and there's absolutely _no reason_ to kill him."

"Isn't there? And why not?" the man asked.

"He's a good kid. A hero. And you all know that," the agent responded, buying time.

"Actually, he's a bad kid. An enemy. Not just of all of us, but of the world. And that includes you. I hope you know what you're getting yourself into right now, and I hope you know you're going to fail. We win, we _always_ win. And you _will_ kill Danny Phantom," the man in the white suit forcibly told her.

Two other men in white suits came over to the agent and grabbed her arms. Again being dragged to a chair in the back of the dark room, there wasn't much the agent could do to escape.

A device was being lowered onto the agent's head, and she had a bad feeling inside her heart. Why? Why did she have to be put through this?

"Alright, guys. Turn it on," the first man told them.

"Honey, you're about to be brain-washed. Everything from the past year and a half... more than that actually... will be erased from your memory. Any last words? You _will_ kill Danny Phantom. And soon, too."

No words could escape from the agent, now hostage's mouth. She didn't know what to say. She could only think about what she had gotten herself into.

"Nothing? Alright. Goodnight, Samantha Manson," the man darkly said.

"Nobody calls me Samantha!" she yelled, but then felt a light sensation, and began to drift off.

**A/N:** A little far-fetched, huh? Yep. I'm not sure about it so far... I'm going to explain everything in the next few chapters though, so don't worry.

Please read and review, or I can't tell what you think about it and if I should continue or not. (:

Thanks!! :]

**xx-Hunter[of Phantom x Phan].**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you SO much to Alexia Moonlight and spiritmind675 for the reviews! Hope you like this next chapter(:

Please read and review. :]

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom.

It had been the middle of ninth-grade year. Sam's parents had been planning to move to a city just a few miles from Amity Park. Of course, being the stubborn one Sam is, she wouldn't, _couldn't_, let them move. Her two best friends in the entire world lived in Amity Park, not to mention the fact that she couldn't just leave them alone to fight ghosts by themselves. She had to help them, and make sure neither of them got hurt.

Not only that, but Sam loved Danny. She loved him as a best friend, and more. She couldn't just leave him when she never told him how she really felt.

That's when it happened. The Guys In White, with their new leader Ciara Censory, offered ten "tough, hard-working" kids jobs as agents in their agency. They claimed to have been "watching closely, and noticed a select few who had the moves and strategies to be agents". Okay? So they were watching Sam closely? And she had moves and strategies to be a _spy_? Sounded a little suspicious to her.....

The Mansons were sent a letter in the mail about the agency, and how Sam could train and become an agent there. Being the selfish ones they are, the Mansons agreed, knowing there would be money involved; lots and lots of money.

Sam had to oblige, because this was the only way she was able to stay in Amity Park with her best friends. But she didn't know what was really in store for her, and how she would have to be taken out of her school just to train for her new job. Her life was going down the drain; as if it wasn't already bad.

After months of training and being tutored in the agency, Sam was a pretty good agent. She knew the strategies, mastered the stunts, and even gained a few pointers from some of the expert agents. She wasn't happy, but she had hope in maybe going back to her high school... soon.

The missions she was sent on were easy; sometimes consisting of getting rid of ghosts; others the total opposite, putting thieves or criminals in jail. Some would say Sam was way too young to be doing this, but she had help and supervision. And her parents were all for it, just for the money.

But they cared for Sam, more than she knew, and would _never_ let anything bad happen to her.

Unless they didn't know about it.....

–

Sam felt herself dozing, yet she was still aware of everything around her. She was in a dream-like state, feeling as if she was floating.

All she could think about was Danny. _Danny Phantom. Danny Fenton. Her best friend. Her hero. Danny...._

All of a sudden, Sam was jolted awake with a shock; almost like a slight electrocution.

Where was she? What the heck was going on? Who are these people?

"Well, hello there Sam. How are you feeling?" asked the man in the white suit from before, who Sam Manson could not identify.

"Alright... can I ask who you are?" she said suspiciously.

"Mark, hook her back up! What the heck? I told you everything from the _high school_! Not the past _ten years_, you idiot!"

Flustered, Mark, another agent, fumbled with the wires of the headset. "Whoops," he muttered.

He turned the headset back on, and pushed a few select buttons.

Sam felt herself drift off again, and felt slightly dizzy. A few minutes passed by, and she awoke again, with a slightly larger shock.

"OW!" she yelped. "What the..."

She remembered the agency. She remembered her training. She remembered the man. She remembered her mission. She remembered the target.

And she was ready.

**A/N:** Please read and review! Love you all(:

And now I'm off to bed.. for some much-needed rest.. I am sleep-deprived): hehehe, byeee!

**xx-Hunter[of Phantom x Phan].**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here comes the fun chapter! (:(: Hope you like, and please read and review! Thank you to spiritmind675, BleachPhantom, Alexia Moonlight, and the "none" person for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom.

As if all of the events from the past year hadn't occurred, Sam started her mission. It was like she never knew her best friend Danny. Of course, she _did_ know who her target was and what he did for a living, but she had absolutely _no_ memory of him ever being her best friend. It was like a big empty, black hole in the middle of her head... and in the middle of her heart.

She was a completely different person. Although still goth, and still ultra-recyclo vegetarian, and still a major animal rights' activist; she was less stubborn and obeyed the agency. Sam went on with the mission as if it was _fun_ to be plotting against your former best friend... and to eventually try to kill him.

_And here comes the fun part,_ she thought. Just as Sam walked through the door of the dressing room.....

"Hello Sam. Are you ready for your newest identity?" Marisa Darrell, the head of the disguise department, asked.

"Mhm," Sam answered with a knowing smile on her face. Normally this would have been the hardest part of the mission, but Sam wasn't the same person anymore. It even felt weird to herself to be happy about this.

_Why the heck am I so happy? What... something's... off.._

"Alright. Last time you went with blonde hair, blue eyes. What are you thinking for this time?" Marisa asked, grabbing a red-haired wig and holding it up towards Sam's face. "Hmm..."

"Uh, anything's fine," Sam said, trying to duck away from the mess of hair in front of her face.

"Ooh!" Marisa squealed.

_She gets way too into this..._

"I know exactly what it'll be!" The stylist had a look of major excitement plastered on her held up a wig with dark brown hair, and a light pink color on the very edges.

Sam didn't like pink.

She didn't like pink _at all_.

But this wasn't Sam. Sam was gone; in more than one way. She was brain-washed, so obviously she was going to be at least a little different. But she was also going on a mission, and the agency always said to be a completely different person when you go. And so that's what she had to do.

"You're going to be so... punk!" Marisa squealed in delight.

Joy.

And Sam thought she was going to have fun with her new look. But _nooo_; Marisa just _had_ to go and ruin that for her.

"And these contacts!" exclaimed Marisa. She held up a box of pale green contacts.

_Now for the clothes..._ Sam almost winced.

The exaggerating stylist went to the back of the room and rummaged through the many clothes racks. Finally, after what felt like an hour, she pulled out a rack with... some interesting choices.

Sam winced, for real this time.

"Oh... my..." she said, eyes wide with fear.

Marisa pulled off a white shirt, low-cut but not inappropriate, that had an attached black vest on top. It wasn't actually that bad, but then she grabbed a pair of pants.

Sam smiled to herself, realizing that maybe only her hair would have color in it.

Marisa slowly pulled the pants out of the mess of clothes, and smoothed them out for her to see.

_Black and white..... zebra..... striped... PANTS?????_

"These are totally perfect! Ohmygosh, I'm creating a _masterpiece_ here!"

_More like a disaster!_

**A/N:** Was it too out of character? I don't know.. Sam doesn't seem like herself, but she's not really supposed to be.. so yeah. Lol. Oh, and by the way, just in case you didn't know, the thoughts in italics are Sam's thoughts. Ohh! And also (lol), I LOVE zebra pants. I got a pair of my own.. but they're purple and black. (:(:

Thanks for reading, and please read and review! :D

You guys rock!! xD

**xx-Hunter[of Phantom x Phan].**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Alright! Again; thank you to everyone who reviewed, including Phantom Misfit! :)

Hope you like this next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom.

"Glasses?"

"Check."

"Necklace?"

"Check."

"Bracelet?"

"Ring?"

"Uhh... check?"

"In case you're wondering; the glasses have a hidden camera, the necklace has a secret microphone, the bracelet has a tracking device, and the ring collects a person's DNA the instant you shake hands or touch someone," Ciara explained to Sam, as if she knew everything.

Sam was a little creeped out, yet excited.

"Alright then. I have it all," Sam replied.

"Okay. Good luck, Agent Sam," Ciara said. "Wait! You do have your cell phone, don't you?" she asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, yeah. It's in my purse," Sam casually responded. Yes, her fluorescent-colored bag, with big colored stars all over it. Wonderful. Of course, the phone wasn't so bad.

_Purple is a very gothic color,_ Sam thought.

"Good. Bye, then," the leader said.

"Bye," Sam replied, in a monotone voice.

Standing outside the large high school, Sam couldn't help but feel a familiarity in it; but she couldn't seem to place where it came from.

_Weird....._

xDxDxDxDxDxD

The halls were crowded with teenagers, ranging from short, skinny nerds to tall, muscular football stars.

"Fun," Sam said under her breath. She was trying to stay out of the radar of everyone, for at least the beginning of the day.

The pants weren't helping much.

Some kid came up to her. He was buff, with black hair and a letterman jacket on.

"Hey," he said, nodding his head up, like he was cool or something.

"Hi," Sam replied casually, glancing up, then returning her gaze to the halls in front of her.

"You new?" he asked, following her.

"Yeah," Sam said.

"That's cool. Where ya from?" he asked.

Sam's eyes widened, but then went back to normal when she realized she could say anything.

"Across the state, a few hours away. Small town, you wouldn't know it," she responded without looking at him.

"Ahh, I see," he said, looking a little hurt. He cocked his head to the side. "What's your name?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

The agency gave her the name Haley Casslyn.

"Haley," she replied.

"Oh. I'm Kwan," he said, offering to shake her hand.

"Hi, Kwan. Um, I gotta get going. Have to find my locker before the bell rings. See ya later," 'Haley' said, waving him off.

"Alright, nice meeting you, Haley! See ya," he said, with a smile on his face.

_Steer clear of the jocks. They are no help to you._

Eventually, Sam did find her locker. After organizing it the way she wanted, she shut it and walked to go to first period. She had English with Mr. Lancer.

_What fun._

She found the classroom she was looking for, and walked in without looking at anybody.

There was only about a quarter of the class in there, because she was ten minutes early and everyone had plenty of time to get there. So she sat there. And waited.

"Hi there! I'm Tucker. Tucker Foley. That's T.F., for--"

"Too fine? Wow. I think I've heard that one before," 'Haley' told him, with a hint of an attitude.

But how could she have heard that one? How many people have the initials "T.F." that she's met? None. And it really isn't that obvious...

"Whoa. How'd you know that?" he asked, shocked.

"Um, I just did. It's obvious, alright?" 'Haley' replied. _This kid seems familiar._

"Okay then," he said, and gave her a suspicious look. "So what's your name?" he asked.

"Haley," she said.

"Oh, that's a pretty name," he told her. He still had the slightest look of suspicion on his face.

"Thanks," she said politely, and smiled.

And that's when he walked in. The mission. The target.

_Perfect timing._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Thank you for all the reviews, especially SuperHeroes Fanatic! :) Here's Chapter 6. Please read and review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom.

_He has the most beautiful eyes, baby blue, like ice; or crystal, or..._

"Um, Haley, this is Danny," Tucker offered. "And Danny, this is Haley. She's new."

"Hi, Haley," Danny said politely, and wondered why she was staring so intently at him.

"Hi," Haley replied, realizing what she was thinking, and scolding herself for even complimenting his eyes.

"Where'd you move from?" Danny asked her, with a curious look on his face.

"Ahh, across the state. Yep, small town. Really... really... small," she offered, losing interest and trying not to look at his amazing blue eyes. They were like the ocean, only deeper.

And she got lost in them.

_She seems so familiar... _Danny thought as she was awkwardly staring at him.

"Uh..." Danny hesitated.

Haley snapped out of her trance and realized that she had to focus. This was the _target_. She needed to _kill_ this kid.

But why did he seem so familiar?

"So, uh, wanna do something later, Haley? Nasty Burger?" Tucker asked reluctantly.

Haley's eyes widened for a moment, but then she realized that this would work._ Plan in action._

"Oh, sure," Haley said, smiling. "What time? And what is this... Nasty Burger?" she asked.

Tucker laughed. "It's a fast food joint. Everyone hangs there."

"Oh. Alright. Sounds good. I'll Map quest it," Haley said.

"Okay, me and Danny will meet you there, around 6?" Tucker asked.

"Cool," Haley replied.

_Why is this kid asking me to meet him somewhere so early? We met what, 3 minutes ago? Wow. Major turn-off._

And yet, she sort of felt bad for the kid. I mean, he wasn't ugly or mean or anything, just desperate. Yeah, desperate. She could help him. But she wasn't here to help some girlfriend-less geek. She was here to kill the other girlfriend-less geek. Or... was he? _Did_ he have a girlfriend?_ Was_ he a geek? He sure didn't seem like it...

_Why I am thinking about that? Oh my... just stop. Stop, Haley. Don't hit on the guy that you have to kill._

Eventually, class ended, and the students filed out into the crowded halls.

xxxxx

Fourth period rolled around quickly. "Haley" made a few new... "acquaintances".

But where to sit at lunch? Tough one.

Then she spotted Danny and Tucker.

"Haley! Over here!" Tucker yelled across the cafeteria.

Haley attempted to put on a smile and hesitantly walked over and sat down.

"Hey," Haley greeted.

And of course Dash had to walk over and ruin the moment.

"Hey, there... Haley? Heard you were new. Can I get your number? Maybe we can hang out some time," Dash casually asked.

Haley's eyes widened, realizing that she was being kind of asked out. She didn't even know this kid. Yet she had a faint idea of his type...

She didn't want to cause any suspicion, though, and so she wrote down her number on a spare piece of paper and gave it to him, smiling casually.

_There, at least he thinks I'm normal._

After Dash walked away, Tucker tried to make small talk with her.

"So, how were your first classes?" he asked hesitantly.

"Um, they were okay," Haley replied. She took a bite out of her salad.

"Salad?" Danny asked, looking down curiously at her lunch tray.

"Oh, yeah. I'm an ul--", she started, then hesitated.

"A.. what?" Tucker asked.

"Oh, never mind. I forget," Haley stalled herself.

Danny reminded her. "An ul?" he said suspiciously.

"An ultra-recyclo vegetarian!" exclaimed Tucker.

Haley's eyes widened in shock, as if he was psychic or something? How would he know something like that? She didn't want to tell them as to not reveal anything about who she really was... but this kid apparently already knew.. or knew something.

"Um. Okay, sure," Haley said, pretending to look bored.

Haley felt the need to end this little moment they were having, so she got up to throw away her garbage before she was even eating.

When she left, Danny whispered something to Tucker.

"She's an ultra-recyclo vegetarian?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Wow, just like--," Tucker started.

"_Don't_," Danny warned. "Don't say her name."

"Okay... I'm sorry. Seriously though Danny, you need to get over it. She'll be back. Don't worry about it," Tucker reassured him.

"Well, I hope so. But until then, I don't want to be reminded of her. I just have a... a bad feeling about this girl. I mean Haley. It just so happens she's a vegetarian? And she wears black? I've noticed that too," Danny explained.

"Whoa! Dude, you're overreacting. She's just the new girl. She's different. That's not so bad, is it?"

"It never really was," Danny replied.

**A/N:** Wow. This took a while to get out. I'm really sorry, guys. I've been busy; but I know that's no excuse. Lol, well I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review, it keeps me going.

x3 later!

(:

**xx-Hunter[of Phantom x Phan].**


End file.
